A Morning Change
by magnae
Summary: ONE SHOT lemon for Ciel x Alois. If you odn't like Yaoi, don't read. I'm not here to please you. Thank you.  Sebastian and Claude had to return to the Underworld to help out a disaster leaving Alois with Ciel. At the same time, Ciel's servants are on holi


**If you don't like yaoi please go back now because this is yaoi for my favorite pairing in Kuroshitsuji: AloisxCiel :D Seriously go easy on me because this is my FIRST smut I've ever done. I've done small kiss scenes here and there but never SMUT smut . Please review this! Its ONE SHOT YAOI LEMONY GOODNESS for those fangirls who wish the show would put stuff like THIS .. **um, please bare with the beginning of the story! It takes a bit to get into the lemony goodness because I want a lead-up to it :D NOTE: I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters, just this smutty story :D There's a few mistakes and I can't be bothered fixing them now. You'll get the idea still :D **

**

* * *

**

Ciel woke up feeling more warmer than usual. He kept his eyes closed as he fumbled about his large bed trying to find himself a cool spot somewhere beneath the blankets. When no spot could be found he thrust one of his slim legs out from under his bedding to rest it on top of the covers, feeling cool relief almost instantly. He silently sighed contently and turned inwards on his bed and subconsciously snuggled into softness of what he assumed to be his pillows. It felt strange his pillow, as if alive. He could have been sworn it was moving up and down slightly, as if able to breathe air. With a frown he opened his eyes and sat up, looking down at his assortments of pillows.

He nearly chocked on air when he inhaled sharply. Blonde hair greeted his vision, the owners face buried in a pillow as he slept silently. Ciel lifted up the covers carefully and was slightly thankful at the fact that his "companions" clothes were still on. Ciel slid carefully off his now too soft bed and walked to his chair next to the window. He put his head in his hands and silently cursed Claude and Sebastian for this happening.

*Flashback*

"_Young master, there seems to be trouble in the place I come from." Sebastian uttered softly as he served Ciel his morning tea. Ciel looked up from the letter he was currently reading._

"_So?" he asked, picking up his tea cup and sipped his tea, eye never leaving Sebastian's face._

"_It would seem that I will need to return, only for a day or two at most to try and help my fellow demons." Ciel's eye narrowed._

"_You plan on leaving me alone, Sebastian?" a slight smirk tugged at the butler's lips._

"_Not 'alone', young master. I believe there is a _friend _of yours who will be staying here until I return." Putting his tea cup down, Ciel raised his eyebrows._

"_A _friend_ you say? Who is this 'friend' you speak of? I have only pawns in thi—"_

"_Ciel Phantomhive!" A familiar face that made Ciel want to hurl cried out as a blond hair, blue-eyed boy came bouncing into Ciel's study and grabbed him around the neck in a near-rape hug._

"_Alois Trancy!"_

*End Flashback*

Ciel was so absorbed in his thoughts he didn't notice the older boy wake and creep up on him until it was too late. Alois's hand clamped over Ciel's mouth, stopping the boy from crying out in shock. Ciel's hands tried to pry Alois's away will no luck.

He felt Alois breathing lightly into his ear, something Ciel didn't dislike particularly, he wouldn't admit it but he enjoyed it even. Ciel had learnt not to lick or try and bite Alois's palm (for some reason Alois seemed to enjoy that) so he waited patiently for Alois to remove his hand from Ciel's face.

"Ciel." Alois seemed to moan Ciel's name into his ear and a shiver went up his spine. "Why did you leave the bed? I was all warm before you got up." Ciel rolled his eyes. He tried to say something but it was impossible to understand with a hand over his mouth. Alois shifted so he was kneeling in front of the chair Ciel sat on and lifted his hand up slightly. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Alois licked his lips and rested his head on Ciel's lap, looking at his face with his bright blue orbs that resembled Ice shards.

"I said you should be sleeping in your _own _bed. Why are you in mine _again_!" Ciel demanded, ignoring the pout on Alois's lips.

"You're so mean Ciel. It's cold on my own. At least with you it's always warm." Alois reached up and moved Ciel's bangs out of his eyes. "Heh," he breathed out slowly, admiring Ciel's contract eye which was uncovered whenever he went to bed. "it's such a pretty color, and mark." He felt Ciel shiver when he ran his fingers delicately down his cheeks. Ciel looked away, his face slightly flushed.

"Trancy, get off my lap. I want to sleep." Alois stood gracefully and jumped back into Ciel's bed. Ciel sighed again and went back to bed himself. He was too tired to argue with Alois of all people. As soon as he'd pulled the covers over his body, he felt himself being tugged into the blonds' chest. Ciel grumbled but made no effort to pull away.

* * *

Alois woke earlier than Ciel and was already dressed when Ciel opened his eyes.

"It's a new day, Phantomhive Earl." He cheerfully announced. Ciel wished then and there that he could smack the joy from Alois.

"How can you be so cheerful when Claude is with Sebastian in the underworld?" Ciel reached out to grab his clothes for the morning, knowing full well he wouldn't be able to get himself well presented without Sebastian's help. Alois was quiet for a moment, watching as Ciel took his nightshirt off and carefully drew on his white shirt.

"I'm not alone. That's all I care about right now." Ciel looked up from trying to button the shirt and looked at Alois. The older boy smiled gently to himself, not looking in Ciel's direction. Shaking his head Ciel returned to attempting his buttons. He heard a tch sound and a pair of hands gently replaced his own at the task. Alois was smirking.

"To think you can't even dress yourself Earl." Ciel blushed at the sudden close proximity between Alois and himself. Alois saw and his smirk got wider. "Ah? You like me being close don'y you, Ciel Phantomhive?" Ciel took a step backwards and fell into his chair. Alois laughed and set to work putting Ciel's stockings on. Ciel got goose bumps as Alois slowly drew Ciel's stocking up his legs, purposely running his fingers along the soft pale skin. Ciel shivered again, enjoying the sensation Alois was causing. Alois noticed this and ran his fingers up Ciel's thigh, winning a slight moan from the small boy. He stood up and touched Ciel's face again like he'd done the night before and used his other hand to rub the more sensitive area of Ciel's thighs.

"Trancy! What the hell are you doing?" Ciel glared at Alois best he could with the warm and painful throbbing with in his underwear growing by the second. Alois smiled and closed most of the gap between their faces until he was a scant inch away from Ciel's lips. Ciel swallowed air, shaking uncontrollably as he watched Alois lick his lips, the seal on tongue visible.

"You know you want it, Ciel Phantomhive." Alois stared right into Ciel's eyes, gently he ran his tongue along Ciel's bottom lip, and the younger boy gasped, trying to turn away. Alois gripped Ciel's jaw with a hand, forcing him to look straight forward. "Ah, I see. Your pride is what's stopping you from begging." He ran his tongue along his top lip, wanting to make the boy beg for the torture to end. Ciel's frame was still shaky as he starred hard into the depths of the ice blue eyes that belonged to Alois. Curious to see how Alois would react, Ciel brought his hand up and touched Alois's lips; Soft and moist, tempting to one. Alois closed his eyes, enjoying the soft touch of Ciel's fingertips on his face. The blue-black haired boy smirked suddenly, both his hands running down Alois's neck, his chest until they reached his most sensitive area. Ice blue eyes snapped open startled with Ciel's actions. "Ciel?" he breathed sweetly in question, resting his head in the crook between Ciel's neck and shoulder.

"Alois, I want to lie down." He whispered into Alois's ear as he carefully rubbed his growing erection. Alois pulled Ciel into his arms, bridal style and placed him on the bed, climbing on top so he could straddle the young Earl between his legs. Ciel made a disapproving noise and turned his head away to look at the wall. "Why are you dressed, Trancy?" Alois sat up properly, straddling Ciel harder with his legs and he pulled his shirt off roughly, not bothering to undo the buttons and tossed it somewhere on the floor. Ciel had more difficulty removing his shirt with Alois sitting on top of him, but somehow he managed it. Alois faced his head up and looked at the ceiling, still sitting up, straddling Ciel. Growing impatient with the whole game playing Ciel sat up just enough to grip Alois's shoulders and pull him down so their mouths finally met, lips crushing on one another's. Alois's eyes wide in shock soon relaxed and closed them, enjoying the sensation of _his_ Ciel kissing him. A moan escaped Ciel's mouth when Alois buckled his hips into Ciel, pressing his erect member on Ciel's. Seeing Ciel enjoy that contact, Alois buckled more and more, slight moans escaping his mouth as they both remained kissing passionately.

Ciel had decided it was time to get Alois back for all the times Alois had pissed him off in the past. He lightly bit Alois's bottom lip, holding it in his teeth gently, gnawing on it delicately. Alois gasped and buckled hard into Ciel. Sliding his hands into Alois's shorts Ciel grabbed hold of the erection and slowly pumped it up and down. It was hard with his shorts still on, constricting the movement available. Alois, groaning loudly in Ciel's ear, realized the constriction and skillfully yanked his shorts off and pulled his underwear down low enough for Ciel to have much better movement and rose slightly on his knees. Ciel used his free hand to grab a fist full of blond hair and pull Alois back onto his mouth, their tongues playing within each others wet mouths. Both moaning loud repeatedly. Ciel rubbed a finger over the slit on Alois, feeling it leaking slightly with precum. Alois bit down hard on Ciel's lip, drawing blood and he moaned loud form the pleasure he was receiving. Ciel flinched from the pain but ignored it as he focused more on pleasuring Alois then kissing. Suddenly Alois pulled away from the kissing and grabbed Ciel's hand to stop him from pumping anymore. Ciel was confused when Alois sat up and moved down away from his mouth. He was about to speak when he felt something warm and wet wrap around his own erection. Pleasure flooded through his every fiber at the new feeling of someone else pleasuring him instead of his own two hands. Alois continued to suck faster and faster until Ciel was close to climaxing before stopping and coming back up to Ciel's face. He licked a bit of precum off his lip and pulled Ciel's underwear down as far as he could reach. He ran his tongue down Ciel's ear and around to his lips, landed a few soft kisses on him before placing his fingers on Ciel's lips. Ciel opened his mouth, his tongue sliding over the slim fingers that had entered his mouth. Alois pulled them out and started kissing Ciel again ravenously. He slid his went fingers down to Ciel's opening and kept rubbing the tight hole, lubricating it with saliva before slowly putting a finger inside. Ciel arched up in both pain and pleasure: more pleasure then pain.

"Alois!" he cried out lustfully as the blond boy slowly moved his finger in and out of Ciel's hole. He soon added a second and third finger, stretching it enough to be able to fit all four of his fingers in at, sliding them in and out as Ciel moaned uncontrollably. Finally unable to wait any longer, Alois slipped his hands under Ciel and carefully turned him so the he was kneeling on his hands and knees on the bed, his wonderful ass facing Alois. Re-wetting his fingers again he slid all four in at the same time and thrust them in and out faster and harder then before, Ciel huffing and panting into one of the many pillows on the bed. Alois pulled his fingers out and cradled Ciel jewels, squeezing them gently as he lowered his head and started licking them as he fondled. Ciel balanced himself on one arm and he used his other to start pumping his member while Alois licked and sucked. Ciel cried out when Alois slid his tongue over and around the area of his now puckering hole. He played around the hole for a minute before sticking his tongue inside as deep as he could go. Ciel nearly screamed with pleasure, but he held it in. Finally Alois positioned himself at Ciel's entrance and poked his erection at the opening, begging Ciel for entrance inside. Both Ciel's hands clenched the bed sheets, in desperation is claw at something.

"Ciel?" Alois didn't have to say the full question, as soon as Ciel heard Alois say his name, he knew exactly what he wanted.

"Please Alois! Take me all!" for just this time, Ciel kicked his pride away, he wanted this to happen, he wanted to feel Alois inside him. Ciel turned around fast and latched his mouth around Alois, adding more lubrication to his cock before it entered him. Alois leaked some cum into Ciel's mouth by accident and to his surprise he swallowed it and swiftly turned back around so he entrance was there for Alois.

Placing his cock at the puckering lips of Ciel's still tight ass, Alois slowly thrust inside, feeling Ciel tense with the pain and cooing to him, promising the pain would be over any second now. Sliding his cock in and out, Ciel finally forgot the pain and was overwhelmed with pure pleasure. Alois wanted to go faster, but he feared hurting Ciel, so he kept and a slow and gentle pace, feeling the tight walls of Ciel around his erection.

Beneath him, Ciel moved forward and backward, making the pleasure even better.

"Mmng.. Ciel!" Alois moaned over and over again, knowing he would cum any moment now. He heard Ciel's voice but didn't know what he said until he repeated it again, louder.

"Harder! Please Alois. Go harder!" he begged, pushing backwards into Alois with more force then before, making Alois's cock go more deeper then what he's imagined. He moaned loud, close to climaxing inside Ciel. He pushed more harder and went faster, enjoying every sensation going through his body.

"Ciel," Alois panted. "I'm going to come!" Ciel pushed harder against Alois, feeling the cock inside him pushing.

"Tell me when!" Ciel ordered, clawing into one of his arms in desperation to release his juices, but held it in as Alois went inside and outside fast and hard.

Not even ten seconds later Alois cried Ciel's name out loud, feeling the walls of Ciel's ass tighten around his releasing cock. He pushed in hard as he released, Ciel cringed slightly from a slight stab of sharp pain from the final thrust but enjoyed it as he felt Alois let go inside of him. Everything went quite for a moment, their heartbeats thumping loud enough to be heard easily by anyone walking past Ciel's bedroom door. Ciel was now glad his servants had gone on a holiday with Tanaka.

Alois pulled out slowly, Ciel whimpering quietly, he's been used to it inside. Alois watched as his cum slid out and onto the white bed sheets. He whipped Ciel around and attacked his lips again, knowing full well it was Ciel's turn to go inside.

Ciel mumbled Alois's name as the kissed, Alois playing with his erection that still hadn't released what was inside.

"It's your turn now." Alois whispered. Ciel smiled, his eyes half lidded.

"You're tired Alois, I can see it. We need rest before we do it again." Ciel said matter of fact. Alois smirked.

"Then at least let me release you of your agitation?" he suggested, pleading with his eyes. Ciel rubbed his fingers over his own slit, feeling juices wanting to come out. With a nod from Ciel, Alois sucked Ciel off again, playing with his jewels knowing that would make him cum faster. Ciel arched upwards again, his hands found Alois's arms and unintentionally he clawed into flesh drawing blood. Alois went faster, feeling aroused that Ciel liked it rough. Pumping and Sucking at the same time pushed Ciel over enough to cum.

"Alois! I'm going to cum, take your mouth away!" Alois ignored him and happily enjoyed the sensation of Ciel cumming in his mouth. He swallowed it all in two gulps, licking his lips to clean up and that fell. Ciel looked at him weirdly. Alois laughed at the look.

"What's with the look Ciel?" he asked, licking juices off a finger.

"That's gross." Alois raised and eyebrow. "Swallowing that stuff." Ciel clarified. Alois roared with laughter and fell backwards onto the bed feeling tired. He closed his eyes for a minute and felt Ciel grab his arms and make Alois hold him against his chest. With a slight snicker Alois pulled the blankets over them both and they fell back asleep, glad that Alois hadn't opened the heavy drapes that kept Ciel's room dark in the daytime.

Unbeknownst to them a pair of red eyes and a pair of amber yellow eyes turned away from the crack in the door they had been looking in through.

"You owe me 2 weeks of servitude, Claude." Sebastian smiled wickedly at the Trancy demon butler.

"So it would seem." Was the monotone reply Claude gave.

* * *

**How you likey? 3000 fracking words! Geez . and its now 3am! Geez so much for going to sleep early for school! **

**REVIEWS are nice and gets more stuff like this :D x**


End file.
